


Introspection

by L_Moonshade



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's right, you know," the War Doctor said. "You're not a good man."<br/>"No. No, I suppose not."<br/>The War Doctor went to his TARDIS, pausing halfway through the door. "You are, however, an excellent Time Lord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raynbowz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynbowz/gifts).



"Doctor."

The Doctor turned, relieved to see the man he'd been looking for. "Lucanis." He waved away Methos' sour look. "Yes, yes, you've changed your name, I can't be bothered to remember what it is now. Anyway, no time for that. I was looking for you; I need your help."

Methos bit back an annoyed sigh. "With what? I'm on my way to pick up my son."

"Rutans.

Methos frowned, completely out of his depth. "Rutans?"

"Telepathic alien race, look kind of like jellyfish."

Methos stuttered over that for a moment, before deciding to just go with it. "Well, I have a thing to get to, but maybe he can help."

The Doctor looked where Methos was pointing, saw someone he almost didn't remember. "Oh. Yes. I suppose so."

"Thank you for your confidence," Ten said. "Let's go, then."

Methos nodded. "If you can make it back by five, come over for some cake and ice cream."

"Him or me?" both Doctors asked.

Methos shook his head, amused. "Both. Stay safe, Boys."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the end it involved; a host of Rutans, two hyper-cubes, three lemon tree orchards, four companions, five sonic screwdrivers, six bow ties, seven deadlock seals, eight and a half pairs of 3-D glasses, nine pairs of roller skates, ten stalks of celery, eleven grav globes, and twelve jammie dodgers. Plus the War Doctor (who Ten and Twelve neither expected nor wanted to see again). But they saved the planet (of course), and rescued Imally; her Bright and Glorious Majesty of the Nugents, Dread Sovereign of Pratax, Most Holy Priestess of Cremanthia, High General of the Army of ­Ormion Twelve, and Tiddlywinks Grand Champion of Blaydost. Once that was done, they set to taking the Companions home, then met for one last chat before parting ways.

"That was a bit more involved than I first expected," Twelve said. "It's probably a good thing Kate and Methos didn't come along. The next thing we know, the Avengers would have gotten involved."

"The Avengers?" the War Doctor said, paying attention now. "Are they active in this time?"

"Very much so," Ten said. "For a little while, anyway. Kate and Methos are going to leave soon to join Phil's version of SHIELD and… Well. Spoilers."

Twelve rolled his eyes. "There you go, being needlessly dramatic again."

Ten just shrugged.

"Now _this_ is more what I would have expected from my future selves," the War Doctor said, indicating Twelve. "At least he has a sense of propriety."

"I had to brush it off. I wouldn't have survived otherwise."

There was a long moment of silence, not entirely comfortable but not exactly strained, until Twelve broke it. "Are you good men?"

"No," the War Doctor said simply.

Ten looked off into the distance. "I suppose I am, yeah. My Companions seem to think so, anyway." Then his eyes focused back on his future self. "But that's not really what you want to know."

"No." Twelve hesitated a beat, not sure he wanted to ask the question. _No,_ he corrected himself, _I'm not sure I want to hear the answer._ "Am _I_ a good man?"

"Dunno. What're you like?"

Twelve started pacing. He wasn't quite as full of frenetic energy as Eleven, but he did find it hard to stand still. "I've let people die. I've forced others to make decisions I can't for a world that isn't mine. I've hurt those closest to me and I've lied in an effort not to hurt them. I even healed a Dalek. And I don't hug."

The War Doctor considered for a moment. "Do you take advice?"

"Rarely and only if there's no other alternative."

"Ignore your Companion's misgivings?"

"All the time."

Ten nodded. "Then I can honestly say, no. You're not." Again a long silence, though this one was a bit more fraught. "Well. Best be off then," Ten said, disappearing into his TARDIS. A moment later, it was gone, as well.

"He's right, you know," the War Doctor said. "You're not a good man."

"No. No, I suppose not."

The War Doctor went to his TARDIS, pausing halfway through the door. "You are, however, an excellent Time Lord."

It wasn't the answer he'd wanted, but it was one he could live with, Twelve thought. He considered his options for a moment, then decided to make a stop at X-12Epsilon40 to get book that couldn't be found on Earth. After all, one couldn't show up to a birthday party empty-handed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mild crack, but that's what I get for writing while over tired.  
> Apologies to Raynbowz. Sorry this took so long!


End file.
